Nine
by Minyadagniriel
Summary: Joker torments and tortures a woman after she experiences a terrible loss. Highly rated M material, severe adult content.
1. Prologue

~Nine~ Minyadagniriel

Prologue

She couldn't believe she allowed her friends to talk her into going to another party. Poor Madison Florence, she could never say no to them because they were so close. They'd gone to high school together and then attended university.

After a really bad relationship, Madison found herself pregnant, currently eight months and though she hated the father with a passion, she wanted to keep the child and raise it herself.

So here she was, sneaking out of the Halloween party throw by billionaire Bruce Wayne. He always made sure to have the most lavish events. All attendants were required to wear a costume and if they so choose, bring a homemade dish to add to the potluck. Madison brought her favorite chili cheese dip, though she avoided eating it herself. Pregnancy and heartburn is a terrible mix.

She adjusted her costume as she slipped on her overcoat and quickly snuck out of the office building's front door. Not even the butler Alfred noticed her leaving. The streets of Gotham at night were very cold, October was chilly but the holidays would bring the winter storms. Madison walked down the street, every footstep was a burden but she needed the exercise. Her costume didn't make it any easier and she wished that she chose something other than a black and sheer vampires dress. The fabric was loose around her midsection but the top was tight, allowing her bust to push upwards a bit. It was her best feature at the moment, thanks to baby. She chuckled, it seemed like every guy at the party was staring at her 'assets'.

Madison came upon a bus stop and decided to wait for the next shuttle. She glanced down at her watch, "Shit…" It would be almost a half an hour before the next bus would arrive and she didn't want to stay out in the dark alone. She settled down on the bench, pulling her coat collar a little closer together, enclosing more warmth around her neck. Perhaps the bus would come early.

She waited…and waited…

The bus was late…

Her arms were getting chilled and she pulled them inside her long sleeves, letting the arms of the coat hang against her sides. She put her hands on her belly, the baby was moving around a little bit, probably irritated because she normally went to sleep around eleven every night and here it was passing midnight. It was getting to the point where she may go back to the party and ask her friends to take her home.

"This is ridiculous…" she said angrily, "I'm freezing."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

Madison, startled, whipped around on the bench to see who spoke to her. It was a man, somebody she's never seen before. She pulled herself up and faced him. He must have been another one of Wayne's party guests because he was wearing a red pinstripe suit and a really creepy clown mask with fluffy yellow hair. His eyes were not very visible through the eyeholes. He seemed to hunch over slightly and didn't look much like a threat. She didn't say anything at first.

"Did you need any help miss?" he asked again. His voice was relatively deep and he spoke with formality.

Finally she felt a little more comfortable in his presence, "No, I'm all right. Thank you for offering."

"You shouldn't be outside alone miss, especially in your current condition." The man said, obviously noticing her large belly.

"You sound just like my friends, sir. Did you also come from Wayne's party?"

"I did, but I find his little activities to be boring so I cut out early."

Madison nodded, "Yeah, they are a bit too ritzy for my taste so I escaped."

"Ah, an escape artist," he laughed, "I've done quite a bit of escaping myself."

Madison never caught the innuendo and she walked around the bench to speak with him properly. "So, do you have a name or should I refer to you as Bozo?"

The gentleman laughed and extended a hand to her. She slipped her hand back through her sleeve and was about to take his hand when she saw him reach up with his other hand to take off his mask.

"You can call me…" he started and yanked the rubber mask away, "Joker…" He grabbed hold of her hand and immediately a large volt of electricity was forced into Madison's body. She cried out in agony and collapsed to her knees. It was the mass murderer, Joker…why didn't she realize? Still, she was in far too much pain to fight back and he refused to let go of her hand. The current streamed down her spine and her whole body was going into shock. Joker finally let go of her and she tumbled to the ground, lying on her side. She struggled to look up at him…those red eyes, crazy green hair bundled into dreadlocks…that pale white face and deep red lips…

Joker knelt down next to the injured woman, "Man, I knew some women were easy, but lady…you take the cake!" he cackled and ran one of his hands along her protruding belly, "Perhaps that is how you got in this predicament." He then climbed back to his feet and grinned at her, "See ya around doll face." He disappeared around the street corner, leaving her alone once again. All she could hear was a distinct maniacal laughter.

Madison cried and held tightly to her stomach. Her organs felt like they were scrambling and tightening, trying to rid itself of the shock treatment she just received. It hurt so much…

She remained on the ground for another hour, letting the pain overtake her and she eventually passed out.

_To be continued…_

-------------------------------------------------------

Greetings friends, this is my first Batman fic…well more of a joker fic because I really wanted to try something new. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, comments, etc. I appreciate all feedback. Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 1

~Nine~ Minyadagniriel

Chapter 1: Hurt

Madison woke up in the hospital two days later. Her eyes slowly opened to a room flooded with sunlight and monitors. Her arm was attached to an I.V. and an oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth. She no longer felt the pain, which the Joker inflicted upon her. She didn't want to move, only sleep; but the dream filled luxury would not come. She only saw wild green hair, skin resembling a leper's, and the eyes of the devil.

Moments after her awakening, she was joined by a doctor who began taking her vitals. It was a woman, young…maybe even fresh out of medical school. Her nametag said Dr. Valerie Schonen.

Madison looked up at the brunette, "Doctor…"

"Shh…it's okay. I'm just here to check on you Madison."

"What happened to me…doctor?"

Valerie sighed, "We'll discuss it with you when you're feeling better. We don't want any more stress on you."

Madison pulled herself up and regretted the action immediately. She fell back onto her pillow.

The doctor adjusted the bed upright, "Please don't try to sit up so abruptly. You're under a pretty heavy dose of morphine and local anesthetics."

"Doctor…I _need_ to know what happened to me," Madison said and touched the doctor's hand, "Please…tell me…"

Valerie's head drooped and she sat down on the mattress, "Very well…"

Madison patiently waited for the explanation and she allowed the doctor to grip her hand.

"Madison, you were found two blocks away from Wayne Enterprises seizing violently. A woman leaving Mr. Wayne's Halloween party found you and called for an ambulance. Our paramedics picked you up and began emergency procedures and were forced to restrain your arms. You were thrashing about and even took a bite of one of our staff members."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" Madison spouted and she clamped a hand to her mouth in shock.

"That's not the end of it, I'm afraid. Madison, you were in such bad shape when you got to the hospital that you were in dire need of surgery and we were forced to deliver your baby early."

"My baby! Oh shit, where is my baby!" Madison jolted forward and grabbed onto Valerie's white lab coat. "Doctor please! Tell me!"

Valerie grasped onto Madison's shoulders and gently pushed her back to the mattress, "Madison, the combined shock and seizures you had, plus your fall to the ground…well…"

Madison's eyes widened, a sense of dread filled the room.

"When we delivered the infant, he was…stillborn…."

It was her worst fear…her baby…he died…

Madison released her grip from the doctor's arms and immediately began to cry, "No…no! This can't be true! NO!!!" she screamed, her voice cracking as she sobbed and grabbed at her hair, attempting to pull some out. Dr. Valerie tried to calm her but she knew it was futile. A mother's heart had been broken and repairing it would take a lot of time. The only thing the doctor could do was medicate her and hope for the best.

-----------------------------------------------

One week later…

Madison was cleared for release and one of her friends was kind enough to take her home. Entering her two-bedroom apartment was not very relieving after the horrible incident and the loss.

"Well, you're home now Madison," said her friend. It was her closest friend; her name was Robyn. "Do you want me to stay with you a couple of days until you're well?"

Madison glanced at her blonde friend and she steadily walked over to the couch and sat. She flinched a bit, due to her stitches. "No, I'll be all right, you can go home Robyn. I just want to be alone for a while."

"Okay, well is there anything that I can do for you before I go?"

"Robyn, can you tell the boss that I'm not going to be able to come to work for a while and can you give him my doctor's orders. It's in my bag. The doctor says I'm going to need a couple weeks to myself."

"Sure," Robyn replied and began to dig through the small black purse lying on the couch. She claimed al of the documents and bid farewell, "Call me when you're up to it, okay?"

"I will, thanks Robyn."

After her friend left Madison dragged herself up and headed for the bathroom for a much needed bath. She turned on the faucet and waited for the tub to fill up. She wasn't allowed to use salts or oils, doctor's orders. Her reflection in the mirror was a dismal one. Her medium brown hair looked shaggy and was in need of a good washing. Her matching brown eyes were tired and haggard. She stripped off her over-sized tee shirt carefully and removed her bra. Her breasts looked the same, only swollen and engorged…but the doctor said that she would stop producing breast milk because there was no baby to feed. She needed about two months before it would end. Her eyes traveled down to her belly, where her baby once resided. The skin was still protruding, but overall she was shrinking. Then she peered down at the bandages covering her stitches. Hints of blood seeped through the material and dried into a dark brow color. She carefully peeled back the medical tape and took off the dressing. It was going to be a wide scar she thought as she glanced over the area of surgery, right above the womb. Puss dripped from the stitching and crusted blood flaked off.

Disgusted with the image she saw, she quickly slid into the tub ad turned off the faucet, letting the warm water wash away the blood and oils covering her body.

As she rested against the edge of the tub, she thought of al the nice people who paid her visits during the week. Her co-workers, her friends, even the famed Bruce Wayne heard of her story. His visit in particular meant a lot to her.

He stayed for a full day, starting off with apologies and giving her a dozen roses. She gratefully accepted them. He also gave her promises of covering her medical expenses, which she refused, however he insisted heavily and she allowed it. He felt so guilty hearing about a woman in attendance to his party being attacked just outside his corporate office. Then for some reason, he probed her for answers…asking if she remembered whom her attacker was. She did…clear as day. When she told him it was the Joker, Mr. Wayne stiffened. She asked what was wrong, but he didn't give her a direct answer. Before he left, Wayne offered to take her out to dinner when she recovered and even asked if she would consider working for his company. He had an open position for a secretary in his office and he hoped she would accept.

-------------------------------------------

Batman had been chasing him again, but he evaded capture…

The Joker enjoyed his time with Batsy, as he would call him 'affectionately'. They've been playing tag for years. There were so many heists, so many murders, and so many pranks that he wanted to commit. This time he wanted to find a victim to play with and send Batsy the message that Joker will never return to Arkham Asylum without a fight.

It was night and Joker was out walking the streets looking for that particular victim…until he stumbled across a newspaper stand and noticed the front page. The merchant running the stand recognized him and took off running. Joker grinned and ripped one of the papers off the shelf. The front page of course had an article about Batman sightings and Wayne Enterprises but he enjoyed flipping through the pages to find anything about his most recent activities. He didn't find it immediately but it was on page three labeled under obituaries and the latest person that he killed. His laugh echoed through the streets and he read on to the next hoping to find more. One particular article caught his eye…it was the brunette he terrorized a week ago. Her photo showed her smiling and next to it, another photograph of the ambulance that carried her away from the crime scene. He read on…

**Pregnant Woman Sent To Hospital For Traumatic Attack **

"Well, well…my little vampiress survived," he commented, a smirk upon his face. The article continued…

**Doctors managed to save the woman, 26-year-old Madison Florence. However, the trauma from the attack proved to be too much for her unborn child. The baby died prior to emergency surgery leaving the mother distraught. Families all over Gotham have sent their support and well wishes to Madison in her time of need. **

Joker stopped reading and threw down the paper, his freakishly huge smile still plastered across his face, "Perhaps I should forward my condolences to dear Madison…" He then departed from the newsstand in search of a phone book.

---------------------------------------------------

Madison slowly sipped at her tea. She spent over an hour in the bath, carefully cleaning around her stitches and spending an ample amount of time washing her hair. She felt so much better, but her mental state remained the same. She put her teacup down on the kitchen counter and wandered quietly through her apartment, towards the second bedroom. She opened the door and flipped on the overhead light.

The room was painted a pastel green. In the corner to her left sat a large baby crib; hand crafted in mahogany. A matching three-drawer dresser rested to the right. A rocking chair resided in the middle of the room and she strolled in to sit. Baby clothes were laid out on the dresser top, all in pastel colors of green and yellow. She didn't know the baby's gender before her stay at the hospital so she spent money on unisex colors. Stuffed animals and assorted toys lined the walls; most of which were gifts from a baby shower. Robyn threw it for her in September…the party was wonderful. Madison curled her toes in the softness of the carpet and she sniffed. Looking at all of these things hurt her deeply and tears began streaming down her cheeks. She hunched over, sobbing once again.

"My baby…my sweet baby…" she said over and over. "My son…"

_To be continued…_

---------------------------------------------

Chapters will become longer, promise. Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 2

~Nine~ Minyadagniriel

Chapter 2: Recovery? Joker returns…

(Warning: explicit material this chapter)

About two months have passed and Madison's spirits were much higher. She was able to return to her job but she would only be able to work part time for the time being. It was too long for her to be working a full eight hours right away. Bruce Wayne's offer about the secretary position remained open and she was seriously considering it. She thought about it on her way home from work that night. The store closed early because of the holidays, as tonight was Christmas Eve.

Madison was happy to be home that night. She brewed a pot of herbal tea and spiced it with a cinnamon stick. She planned to have a quiet dinner by herself and enjoy the spice cake that Robyn baked especially for her.

Her living room was beautifully decorated with a Christmas tree and lovely bows of gold and red. The ornaments that adorned her tree matched the bow scheme. Presents lined the floor, each wrapped and ready for opening. Since Madison's folks lived out of the country, Ireland, she would be spending tomorrow alone as well.

The meal was delicious, take out Chinese followed up with cake…couldn't ask for a better meal in her opinion. "So nice…" she said aloud while sipping at her tea. It streamed down her throat, so warm, so delicious…

Ten thirty at night and she had passed out on the couch, being watched over by nothing more than her Christmas lights on the tree and the collectable figures lining the fireplace mantle. Madison for once was able to dream without images of the Joker appearing.

What she didn't know about was the set of eyes peeking in on her from outside the living room window for the last two hours. The fire escape was easily accessible to anyone. Those red eyes squinted and glanced around the room. It was the place all right.

Joker spent the better portion of two months looking for Madison. There must have been at least twenty other women with the same name, which irked him. Not wanting to cause this woman to panic right off the back and alert anyone of his presence, he removed a chunk of the window using a glass cutter; one of his many tools to rob banks and he pushed the piece inwards. Now he could easily open her window latch. He crawled through the window and closed it again. The room was so cheerful it made him smile. So she did enjoy holidays and even had a bit of a sense of humor. He noticed the Christmas card across the mantle; obviously corny jokes and well wishes lined them. His eyes fell upon Madison, as she lay sprawled across the couch, still holding her empty teacup.

"Heh…you make yourself way too vulnerable girly…" Joker mumbled. He wandered closer to her side and knelt down to get a closer look at her face. "Very nice…" he whispered and his gaze traveled down her neck and to her chest. The nightshirt she wore was a v-cut and clung to her form, even better…she didn't wear anything underneath. "Very, very nice…" He touched her cheek gently and let his hand slide down to her throat. He could strangle her so easily or make the job quick by breaking her neck…options, options…

Madison stirred slightly, releasing the teacup from her grasp and it fell to the floor, smashing to pieces. She heard the crash ad instantly woke up. Lo and behold, a creepy clown face stared back at her. Joker grinned and tightened his grip around her neck before she could scream. Her hands rushed to his arm and she tried to push him away.

"You were supposed to die two months ago girly," he spat in her face and yanked her upright against the couch. He climbed on top of her, his legs straddling hers and his face now inches away from hers.

She struggled to breathe, his grip getting tighter by the second. The cut off of air was making her vision blurry.

"You'll be joining your dead kid soon."

A spark of anger flared up in her and she sent her knee flying up to his groin, striking him hard. Joker shouted out in pain and fell backwards to the floor, bringing her Christmas tree down with him. Madison leapt over him and into the kitchen, screaming for help as she ran. Hopefully a neighbor might hear her, but the chances were unlikely because most of the tenants were on vacation for the holidays to be with family. She tore through drawers and pulled out one of her largest knives. Then she tried to get to her apartment door to get away but she was grabbed from behind and pushed into the door. Still having the knife in hand, she swung at him and made contact with his arm, just grazing the skin. Joker knocked the weapon from her hands and sent a fist across her face. She tumbled to the floor, cupping her cheek and searching for her knife but he'd already beaten her to it.

Joker grabbed a handful of her brown locks and forced her to her feet; the knife now held at her throat. "So you do have some fight in you, I like it!" he said as he pushed the serrated edge of the blade to her jugular, "You know, I was going to kill you the moment you awoke…but I think I'll take my time with you now. I may even let you live just so I can torment you for the rest of your life." He let the knife fall a few inches to her collar, just above the top of her shirt. "Let's take a tour of the house, shall we?" Keeping the knife close to her neck, he spun her around and pinned her body up against his. She was so much smaller than him, only five foot three inches compared to his towering six-foot frame, though he did tend to hunch over. He pushed her forward towards the back bedrooms, stopping at the first door. "Open it," he demanded.

Madison pulled on the door handle and let it swing open. It was the master bedroom.

"Oh, this is nice," he said, amazed with her choice of décor. Her bedroom set was made of oak and painted over in cherry. The comforter she kept was a deep green to offset the cherry paint. "I like your choice in color girly."

"Will you _please_ stop calling me girly!" she barked at him.

"Ooooh feisty!" He pushed her onto the bed, "But we're going to be doing things my way…girly!"

Madison took this opportunity to try and get away but Joker ripped a handgun from inside his coat.

"Naughty, naughty sweets…I like my knives but I also love my guns!" He pointed it at her face.

She froze, still lying on the bed.

"That's a good girl. Now then, back to business." He took the knife and placed it at the hem of her shirt, letting the blade slip underneath the fabric. He glanced at her bosom, "You're looking a little restricted sweets, let me release you!" He swiped the knife up her shirt, cutting easily through the material.

Madison clasped the two halves of her shirt, which threatened to fall away, "You sick fuck!"

"What a dirty mouth, I'm surprised at you! What happened to the sweet girl I met on the street?"

"She's not home!" and she kicked at his face, clocking him in the chin.

Joker lost his balance for a moment. Irritated, he cocked the gun and leapt onto the bed, pinning her legs down and putting the barrel against her skull. "Enough of that!" he shouted. "I'm the one who pulls the stunts around here! Another attempt at stealing my act and I'll blow your head off!" He smacked her across the face to emphasize and he shoved her hands aside. He bent over her, his face just barely touching hers, "Your actions will determine if this experience will be pleasurable or painful…" His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he licked her cheek. That crooked grin and grim stare…she couldn't look him in the eyes and she turned her head away.

Joker wanted her to focus on him, "No you don't!" and he grasped her chin with his free hand, turning her face to look at him, "I want to see your expressions while I torture you." He then released her chin and reached up for his tie, yanking it off. He put his gun between his teeth to free up both hands and he took her wrists, pinned them over her head and tied them together, using the headboard to keep her arms above. Next he pulled part of the comforter up and tore a long strip of the top layer.

"You bastard! This blanket was expensive!" she shouted at him.

He cackled at her, "Yes…and it's about to become a very expensive gag." He then placed the piece over her mouth and tied it around her head. "That's better…"

"…" She tried screaming and yelling, but the most she could manage was a few moans and whimpers.

"That's a response I'd expect from the fairer sex." Joker smiled and bent down once again, letting his tongue slide out of his mouth and ran it against the flesh of her neck. He did it several times over, only leaning up once to say, "Tastes like chicken."

Her eyes widened as he put the gun aside on the nightstand and decided to press further. She shuddered when she felt his hands return to her shoulders and then slide down to her chest, pushing the shredded fabric aside. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting him to see her humiliation. He paused briefly to give her a once over.

"You have a nice rack sweets. Obviously oversized from carrying a child." One of his hands traveled down to her left breast and he squeezed it, not really caring if he did it too hard.

Madison wanted to kill him, how dare he touch her like this! She writhed against him, trying to get his dirty hands off her body.

"Patience girly, all in good time," he said and lowered his face to her chest.

She cringed when a thick wet muscle connected with her nipple, slithering around the bud, wetting her skin while his other hand massaged the other breast. His long green dreadlocks tickled her exposed flesh as he worked her. He teased and sucked, leaving the peaks a brighter red from swelling. He lowered himself down to her belly, leaving behind a trail of saliva. The further he went, the more she panicked and tried to cry out against her gag.

Joker reached the top of her flannel pants. She so badly wanted to knee him again but the gun was within his arm's reach. "Let's see what's hiding beneath," he said. His voice was radiating with lust and he slowly pulled down her flannels. More and more of her skin was revealed and he eventually came upon a long scar that ran horizontally across her pelvis. "Oh my, so this is the scar the hospital left you as a souvenir. They didn't do a very good job did they?" He kissed the permanently disfigured skin, sending shivers down her spine. He chuckled, "So, my expertise is starting to work on you. I'm so glad you're 'coming' around." He laughed at his own joke.

She didn't find it funny at all and she grunted in disgust but she was silenced the moment he pulled off her pajama bottoms completely. Her face flushed and tears formed in her eyes. She began quivering from shame.

Joker noticed her embarrassment, "Don't be that way sweets, you've got your figure back. So there's nothing to worry about."

She groaned and tried to buck him off.

He reached up to her gag, "You have something to say?" He pulled the gag down and she attempted to bite his fingers.

"Fuck you!" she screamed.

"On the double sweets! Thought you'd never ask!" he replied all too happily. He left the gag down, wanting to hear her scream.

"No! Get off me!" she cried.

He ignored the protests and returned to her lower body. Joker adjusted his legs so he was lying directly at her core. He propped both her legs up and over his shoulders, separating her thighs and giving him a great view of her folds.

She tried desperately to close her legs but his shoulders kept them apart and his hands held onto her hips.

Joker hissed and licked his lips before diving into her center.

Madison cried out in anger, fighting the bubbling pits of passion that boiled within her depths. The emotions she harbored swirled and spiraled.

His tongue dipped in and out of her, taunting and toying with her soft petals and then running up and down her clit. Her hips jolted on several occasions when he licked over the tiny pearl.

"Stop…please!" she shouted several times, trying not to give into pleasure. "Enough!"

He responded by inserting two fingers into her fiery heat ad stroking her from the inside while his tongue continued on the outside. She was so soft and warm to the touch. It was getting difficult for him to resist stripping himself down and forcing his body upon hers.

Her walls were becoming slick with moisture and slowly seeped out of her, staining the comforter. Joker smiled against her skin, excitement radiating from him. Her body responded the way he wanted it to.

There wasn't anything she could do; Joker was going to rape her…

She relaxed her body, letting him continue his ministrations. He wouldn't' injure her if she just cooperated. Giving in was the easiest option. She moved her hands to try and make them more comfortable, but something was different. Was that tie loosening? She tugged on it, feeling the knot slipping. She pulled one more time, making sure Joker didn't notice. Then her hands fell away from the headboard. He still didn't notice, so she needed to plan her next move carefully. To distract him, she let out a few moans and began undulating her hips to meet with his tongue. While she did this, she reached towards the gun on the nightstand…just barely reaching it. She managed to grab it and quickly stuffed it under her pillow and raised her arms up to the headboard again just seconds before he backed away from her. She closed her eyes halfway to make it seem like she was hypnotized by passion.

He moved up her body to lay on top, "So my dear, why don't we move on to the fun part?" Her eyes were glazed over and she said nothing.

Joker then got up off the bed and began removing his jacket, not paying attention to her at all. Now was as good a time as ever and she reached for the gun and pointed it at him.

"I think not," she replied.

Joker looked up at her, seeing the barrel of the revolver pointing in his direction and he froze. "Oh no, please don't shoot!" he cried out sarcastically, "You don't have the guts girly…" he taunted.

He was right; she'd never killed anyone before and hoped she'd never have to.

Joker grinned at her and held up his hands, "Go ahead sweets, shoot…end my life…Gotham will be thanking you. Do them this favor…kill me."

"Shut up, you're nothing but a mass murderer," she said.

"That's right, I _am _a murderer…I killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people…men, women, and children…"

Madison thought of her unborn child and how this man took him away from her. She tightened her grip on the trigger.

"Do it," he said once more, "Get revenge for your dead kid…"

Anger welled up and she couldn't take his tormenting any longer. She yanked the trigger as hard as she could…but…no shot…

Confused, Madison tried again but this time, nothing more than a small flag with the word 'BANG' appeared in the barrel and the Joker started cackling.

"So you _do_ have the guts to pull the trigger when you need to." He then bent over to pick up the knife, which lay on the floor. "So, what shall we do now? Fight to the death? How about a game of cards? Personally I'd prefer if we pick up where we left off."

She threw the piece of shit gun at him and leapt off the bed, grabbing her discarded flannels and fleeing for the doorway, the Joker right behind her. Not caring that she was naked, she ran through her apartment, reaching her front door and running out into the hall. She could him shouting wise cracks and catcalls to her.

"I just love a game of hide and seek, don't you sweets!"

She found the emergency stairs and fled down several flights of stairs. At one point she stopped briefly to put on her pants and she continued onwards. She flipped her shirt around while running to cover her front, letting the split side hang in back. At the bottom of the stairs she found the exit to the back alley and took off outside into the cold. She went as fast as she could, running across the streets of Gotham in the middle of the night, barefoot. He wasn't directly on her heels but she knew he was close by.

Madison eventually came across a department store and decided she needed to draw some attention to herself to get help. Even the Batman wouldn't ignore a break-in on Christmas Eve. She found a rock lying on the ground and threw it as hard as she could at the department store window. This set off the alarm as she predicted and she climbed inside, stepping on some of the broken glass. She wandered her way through the store, regretting the fact that she took a shirt off of a mannequin because she was close to naked. It was stealing, but it was necessary. After putting on the red shirt, she found a place to hide underneath a stack of boxes lining some tables. She stayed put, listening for the Joker and hoping he wouldn't find her.

To be continued…

-------------------------------

Comments? Criticism? Let me know, happy reading!


	4. Chapter 3

~Nine~ Minyadagniriel

Chapter 3: Toy (Contains lemon)

"Where are you my little plaything? I'm coming to find you!"

Joker's voice rang out across the department store, reminiscent of a child singing or chanting. His thundering tone passed overhead where Madison hid. She was hugging her knees to her chest and avoided making any sort of sound. He was knocking over everything in his path, "Ooh! I found the toy department!"

She heard scrambling and the sound of boxes being ripped open.

"Girly…you and I are really going to have some fun!"

The alarm stopped long ago, most likely shut off by Joker and the police still haven't showed up yet. What was taking them so long? She glanced down at her bleeding feet, god they were painful, sliced open from breaking that window.

Joker rummaged through several shelves of nerf guns before deciding on one that shot suction cup darts. He then happily loaded it and continued his search for the girl. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" His voice rose higher in anticipation, "I'm overcome with joy! HA! If you don't come out soon, Batsy will show up and spoil our good time!"

Damn he talked a lot. She had no intention of coming out. Having Batman show up was the idea. She was almost lost in her thoughts of rescue when she heard the mad clown close by. He kicked aside the table next to her, boxes strewn about and she was almost exposed. Next thing she knew, a set of legs appeared before her…he was right there! But his back was turned…

"_Oh please don't turn around!" _Madison thought.

But it seemed like fate wasn't on her side. The nutcase did the exact opposite and spun around to peek under the table, there she was.

"Hi!" he screeched at her, "Looks cozy under there, let me join you!" He pointed the dart gun at her face.

Madison instantly kicked her bleeding foot at him, forcing him on his back and she quickly dashed away, running into the toy department. She pulled baskets of rubber balls down and dumped several buckets of army men and jacks, anything that would slow him. Lastly, she found a sporting goods aisle and grabbed a wooden baseball bat. If she had to use lethal force, she would. She squeezed herself between two large shelving units and waited…

Joker was bouncing around the aisles, shooting darts randomly while singing Christmas carols. "Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away!"

A tiny cringe appeared across Madison's lips, it was so cheesy…

"C'mon girly! I promise I'll be gentle!" he spouted as he leapt over the spilled jacks and playfully kicked the rubber balls out of his way. He danced his way past the board games and into the sporting goods. He didn't see her hiding between the shelves and was caught off guard when she leapt out at him. She swung the bat at his head; he ducked and kicked at her legs, sending her to the floor. The bat rolled away from her and she tried to get to her feet but Joker slammed his foot down on her spine.

She cried out as he pushed into her lower back, twisting his foot back and forth, ensuring maximum pain. He also took the liberty of shooting a few darts at her for sheer pleasure; some hit, some missed. He laughed hard at her expense and then pushed his foot down one last time. Madison lay there, nearly crying.

"That game was fun! Now then, what shall we do next? Aha! I know…" Joker removed his foot from her and he bent over to grab a fistful of her hair, yanking her to her feet.

Her hands flew up to her head, trying to alleviate the tugging as he dragged her along, further down the sporting goods section. He grabbed a regular dart set, the kind used in restaurants and bars. Next he found a collection of archery equipment and he ripped down a large bow with a box of arrows.

What the hell was he planning to do?

"I think I need to practice my aim, don't you?" he said.

"Are you out of your mind!" she shouted.

"Why yes! Thank you for asking…" With one arm full of gear and her attached to the other, he brought Madison to the front of the store where all the holiday décor was kept. He dropped the sporting goods and led her over to the garland and tinsel.

Madison found herself being tied up with a beaded garland. Her hands and feet were tied tightly and he starting wrapping a green rope of tree lights around her body. Last he took a roll of ribbon and fashioned a bow around her neck. The remaining ribbon was used as a gag for her mouth. He looked over his work and smiled, "Now then, time to get you home! I wouldn't want my present escaping before the holidays are over." He could hear sirens in the distance and he gathered her up, flinging her over his shoulder and he grabbed the sporting goods. He rushed to the front of the store and out the broken window.

Home? To her place? She could only hope…

----------------------------------------------

After midnight, the beginning of Christmas day…

Joker didn't bring her back to her apartment. Instead; he took her to an abandoned warehouse and into an underground laboratory. She couldn't see much, it was dark at least until he flipped a circuit breaker. He then headed for the nearest table and laid her across it; a creepy grin glued to his face. She tried to struggle but her bindings prevented so.

"Patience my dear, I'll unwrap you shortly," Joker said as he stroked her cheek. He dropped his armful of goods and left the room.

She glanced around the room; it was filled with cold metal tables. Guns lay against the walls, ammunition was scattered across the floor and an assortment of toys and gadgets were piled up high in a corner. There wasn't much else, save for a few ceiling lights. Still, she needed to get out of there before Joker could kill her. She wriggled her body, trying to get her feet on the floor but she ended up falling off the table, smacking her head on the table leg.

Joker had returned and found his prisoner on the ground. "I go to the trouble of making you into a lovely present and here you are rolling all over the floor, getting dirty."

She grunted against her gag and looked up at him. He'd returned with a knife…great…

He picked her up and placed her back on the table. Then he started hacking away at the garland, occasionally nicking her skin with the blade. She gasped and flinched over and over. He tore away the tattered decoration and sat her up, "Don't be so angry, sweets! The fun is just beginning!" He cut the wiry frame of Christmas lights from her body.

Being in this situation, all she could do was glare at him…the one with the goofy face and crazy green hair. His red eyes intimidated her. Next thing she knew, he was flipping her onto her stomach and took a handful of her shirt noticing that it still had a price tag on it. "This isn't yours. You little minx, you stole it from the department store! Ha! I didn't know you had it in ya!" He unraveled her bound hands and retied them overhead so they were attached to the table. Next he took his knife and sliced up the back of the shirt. "Well, well! A tramp stamp! I'm surprised I hadn't noticed before." He rolled up the shirt a bit more, "Oh, very nice sweets! You _can_ handle a little pain." He tore the remainder of the shirt upwards revealing an enormous tattoo that spread across her upper back. It was a large black and white image of spiraling peacock feathers and assorted flowers. Her lower back had a matching lily with vine work. "It's almost a shame that I'm the one who is your captor, because these may not be there in the morning!" He grazed his knife over her back, the cold steel sending shivers up her spine. "Hm, maybe I should just cut away the skin on your back and save the tattooed portion as a prize."

Madison's eyes widened, at that rate she would bleed to death, probably…or be in extreme agony.

He removed the blade from her skin and brought it up to his mouth thoughtfully, chewing on the tip, "But it's Christmas and I'm feeling generous, so how about a rousing game of darts instead?"

"Mmph…" was all she could manage against the ribbon.

"I knew you'd agree!" He bounded away happily and to the pile of toys in the corner. He shoved aside several of them and pulled out a small can labeled 'white paint'. He then took a broken doll out of the pile and used the head and hair as a paintbrush, putting three circles on the back wall; each new circle was larger than the previous. Finished with the paint, he dropped the can and went over to Madison once again, cutting her hands free of the table and picking her up. He leaned her against the freshly painted wall, "Don't move now or I'll be forced to injure you."

"_He would hurt me either way,"_ she thought. She stayed against the wall, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his wrath. But…she was now on the receiving end of his dart game. She closed her eyes tightly when a dart flew past her head and struck the wall to her right.

"Awe…I missed!" he said. "No matter…" He aimed another dart and threw it at her, missing again. "I really need to work on my game!" Surprisingly he turned around and threw the next one over his shoulder; that one nearly hit her. Joker turned around and laughed hysterically, "Figures!" It was his last dart and he approached her, reaching for the darts, "Let's try again!"

For the next hour, Madison endured several rounds of darts. Joker's aim improved greatly and she was now covered with tiny bleeding holes and several tears in her shirt. Her hands were in the worst shape from protecting her face. The ropes that held them together didn't provide much coverage either. Her cheeks were tear-stained and slick with blood.

"I think I'm now bored of this game," Joker finally said.

Madison lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Now that's the third time you've tumbled over! Damn girl, you expect me to keep picking you back up?" he shouted and went over to her. He grasped onto her arm and pulled her to her feet.

She didn't want him to see her face, so she let her head hang limply.

Joker scooped up her legs and carried her back to the table where she then passed out. "Awe, you're no fun sweets!" He touched her face, pushing aside a long strand of hair; "We'll play some more later."

--------------------------------------------

Three a.m. Christmas morning…

Something prodded at her head…

Madison slowly opened her eyes; her head was spinning. Oh the Joker was going to pay for this…if she managed to find her way out of this mess. She blinked several times to rid herself of blurred vision and turned her head to the side, only to be greeted with an arrow in her face. She gasped and nearly fell off the table again.

"Don't be alarmed girly," the Joker said and he lowered the weapon, "Was just trying to give you a wake up call."

She mumbled something; mouth still covered by the ribbon.

"What was that?" Joker asked, putting a hand up to his ear and leaning down, "I can't understand you!"

His hair tickled her face and she shook her head to shoo it away. She kept mumbling something.

"Heh, perhaps I should take this off. I think it's a hindrance to you," he said. Joker dropped the bow and removed his knife from his jacket pocket. He slid it under the thick green ribbon and sliced it away from her skin.

Madison then attempted to bite his fingers, but he withdrew them before she could sink her teeth in.

"Temper, temper. Keep in mind, I bite back girly!" He then slid one hand under her chin, making her look at him directly.

She tried to avert her eyes but he squeezed her face every time she did, "You're a bastard…"

"Yeah, so what else is new? In the meantime, if you don't mind settling down, I'd like to discuss another matter with you." He closed the distance between their faces.

A new wave of hatred for the Joker washed over her, "There is nothing you have or know that I could possibly care about," she said and slipped her face from his palm.

"Oh really, then maybe I should have called Robyn before I paid her a visit," he replied.

That caught her attention and she shot up on the table, ignoring the remaining restraints, which seemed to be cutting into her wrists and ankles now. "What! What did you do to Robyn? Where is she?" she cried out in panic.

Joker smiled, "Like I said, I paid her a visit."

"How do you know about her?"

He responded thoughtfully, "I also attended that Halloween party, right under Wayne's nose. Your friend is quite the talkative one, even gave me a business card."

"What did you do to her?"

"Hm, I suppose I left while you slept and used that very same business card to locate her. I tied her up, strapped a bomb to her, and now I'm back here with you." Joker pulled a small contraption out of his inside coat pocket. "This little gadget is the detonator and your friend's fate is now in your hands."

"You sick, son of a-"

"Naughty! I'm the one with the detonator! Such a dirty mouth…it's too bad you don't have a dirty mind to go with it! I, on the other hand, share a little of both." He put the contraption back in his pocket, "Now then little minx, let's see how far you're willing to go for your friend." He touched her belly, guiding his finger up towards her chest and pushing the remaining shredded fabric up; her breasts still tender from several hours earlier. Joker loved how she looked when he violated her.

"Stop it!" she begged.

"I think not," he replied and leaned forward to take one of her nipples in his mouth. Her flesh was soft, dried blood littered her chest from the round of darts, but it didn't bother him in the least. He licked and nibbled at her; hands fell to her waist to keep her from moving.

"Joker, stop! Please!"

He rose up, "Yes, I want you screaming my name by the time we finish!"

She tried kicking up at him, but the restraints on her ankles wouldn't allow it. Joker was growing impatient and he yet again ripped out the detonator and he began yelling in her face, "One more wrong move! I dare you!"

Madison froze; he really meant it this time. She needed to cooperate with him in order to keep Robyn safe. Until Batman or the police found her, she had to…and she relaxed her body.

"That's a good girl. Now then, I'm going to release your arms and legs of their bindings so you need to behave yourself. I trust you'll do the smart thing."

She slowly nodded at him, "Whatever you want…Joker. Just don't hurt Robyn." Her eyes flooded with tears as she felt him cut the bindings from her arms and legs. She rubbed the raw skin of her wrists; they were terribly swollen. The shredded red shirt fell away. Before she could attempt to get to her legs, Joker was already upon her. He intertwined his fingers with hers and pushed her arms over her head. At first she struggled but then she remembered to do as he pleased. She then looked directly up at him and relaxed her face. _"Just do it Madison," _she thought. Her heart pounded, she needed to get him to trust her and she connected her lips with his.

Taken by surprise, Joker returned her kiss and took it a little further by separating her lips with his tongue and delving into her mouth. She had no objections apparently, so he continued. His own body was beginning to respond to her and he felt a growing tightness in his slacks.

Madison grew bolder and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Her belly now touched his, though he still wore his clothes. She would ensure Robyn's safety for little while longer by getting him to remove his coat. She tugged on the collar and pushed it down to his shoulders.

Joker broke the kiss, "Don't think that by removing my clothes you'll be able to overtake me or get the detonator. I'll break your neck before you attempt to." He then allowed her to push the coat down his arms. He let it fall to the floor and returned to kissing her, this time he traveled down to her jaw and eventually the throat where he began sucking and biting on one spot. Her skin turned red where he focused his deep kiss; the capillaries rupturing to give that vibrant red and purple bruise effect. He then lowered to her collarbone and left more love bites and marks. Her fingers found their way into his hair, tangling around his dreads and gently massaging his scalp.

Blood flow to the groin left him completely hard and wanting to go further. To relieve the tightness, he used one hand to undo his pants button and unzip himself while the other hand focused on her breasts. He kneaded her soft mounds and took one into his mouth again as he slowly removed his pants followed by boxers. His undershirt was the only article of clothing remaining and he stopped tasting her so he could get it off.

She still had her flannel bottoms on, but Joker made quick work of those and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor. The two of them were fully unclothed and he did the honors of spreading her legs apart. Madison breathed in deeply as he touched her folds with two fingers; he pushed them inside her body, feeling around the velvety cushioning of her cervix. She blinked several times over and looked down. His large erection was within sight; throbbing and pulsating…waiting for entry.

Joker was amused, "Like what you see, sweets?"

She didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said happily, "Just wait until I fill you up…"

Joker removed his hand from her fiery core and brought it up between them, showing her the amount of moisture that dripped from his digits. What he did next was so erotic and disturbing to her, he slipped his slick fingers into his mouth and sucked off all of her fluids. Afterwards, he said, "You're horny as hell my dear. Is it my good looks? Or perhaps my morbid personality!"

She looked away, too embarrassed to face him.

"Oh…what's the matter? Do I make you feel ashamed? You shouldn't be..." He laughed out loud, "Now look at me."

She didn't open her eyes.

"I said, LOOK AT ME!"

Her eyes jutted open, not even attempting to look away again.

He touched her hair gently and lowered himself onto her, his elongated shaft resting against her warm center, "Now smile for me."

"I…can't…"

"Oh…why not? Incapable of it?" His other hand wandered up to her face to join the other and he used each of his index fingers to push the corners of her mouth upwards. It was a half-assed smile but he encouraged her to hold it, "C'mon, you know you want to! I'm gonna give you several reasons to smile in a moment."

It seemed to take everything she had to hold that smile and when he let go, she tried her hardest.

"That's better," he said. "You're so much prettier when you're smiling, as am I." He chuckled. "Now let's get down and dirty!"

She didn't even get a chance to protest or say anything for that matter. Joker adjusted his body so the tip of his length waited just outside her body and then with a quick thrust, he slid himself inside, up to the hilt. Madison moaned rather than screamed, not wanting to upset him. He was right; he filled her to the brim.

"So hot…" he mumbled and he started with a steady pace and worked his way up.

She held still at first but the decided to humor him by meeting his hips with hers. It had almost been a year since she last got laid. Even getting fucked silly by the Joker seemed pleasant. She shouldn't be thinking that, but she couldn't deny how good it felt. Spiraling warmth formed within her lower belly and shot up her spine. Joker was taking her closer to that sweet release into oblivion.

Joker loved how her walls surrounded and squeezed him tight. The pits of hell couldn't compare with the sweltering heat she produced. His own release was nearing and he picked up the pace, "I want you…to scream for me," he said. He could tell that she was close by the way her interior muscles contracted and her ragged breaths.

"N…no…please don't…make me," she begged.

"Say my name…" he demanded, lust overwhelmed him.

She was so close…

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"Say it!" he yelled.

Suddenly the familiar feeling of ecstasy spilled over and she couldn't help but scream it. She'd made him happy.

Hearing her orgasm and the jumbled screams pushed him over the edge and he followed up with his own. His seed spilled into her, a heated fluid that made its way into he birth canal and a small portion slid down his length and out of her body. Pleased with her, he slowly pulled out and captured her lips once more in a savage kiss and pulled away, "You see? Screaming my name wasn't so bad."

_To be continued… _

---------------------------------

Comments? Criticism? Let me know! Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 4

~Nine~ Minyadagniriel

Ch 4: Help

Time just wasn't on her side. It seemed like hours since the Joker raped her, but in truth, it had only been forty-five minutes. He left her alone to gather her thoughts…or what was left of them.

Her skin felt disgusting being covered in blood, dirt, and cuts. What was worse, her violated body harbored semen. Madison cried silently to herself. Even if she was rescued now, her mentality could never be saved. She lay on the table for a few more minutes before deciding to roll off and find an article of clothing or something to hide her shame. She searched the area around the table for her pants and found them. They were shredded…figures. Joker must have done that before he left her alone to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. She scrambled across the floor to find something else, eventually stumbling across an old sheet. It was torn but large enough to cover her.

As she wrapped the piece around her, she heard heavy footsteps on the floor above her. Joker must be coming back. The steps then took off in a run. Madison then listened, as there was an enormous scuffle and Joker shouting obscenities. Somebody was up there with him and fighting. Was it the police?

Soon enough, the fight was taken downstairs. She was correct, Joker was fighting…and it was with the Batman. Joker crashed through the wooden ceiling and landed on his back. Madison backed herself into a corner to avoid them as they continued to beat the hell out of each other. Batman seemed to be winning, though he took several hits to the face from Joker's gadgets and toys.

"How the hell did you find me Batsy?" Joker shouted as he caught Batman's arm before taking another hit.

"You left a trail…" the dark knight responded. With his spare hand he reached for his utility belt and removed a sample of tinsel and tree lights. "Not like you to leave evidence as obvious as this. I take it you were in a hurry. You've gotten sloppy Joker. I was able to find your other hostage and freed her." Batman then landed another punch, sending Joker flying backwards into the wall, relatively close to Madison. Batman noticed the shaken woman and reached out to her.

Without question, Madison got to her feet and reached for his hand. She was ecstatic that Batman found Robyn first and removed the bomb Joker had placed.

Before she could take Batman's hand, she felt a set of fingers wrap around one of her ankles and she fell forward, nearly face planting the cement. Joker was not willing to give her up so easily and he dragged her back towards his body. He sprung a knife from his pocket and held it up under her throat. Joker laughed out loud, "Now Batsy, we're playing the game my way. One wrong move and my hand might slip." He pushed the blade into her skin and started guiding her over to the doorway.

Batman didn't move a muscle, just waited to see what Joker would do. It wasn't like the insane clown to take a hostage in this manner. "Let her go, Joker."

"Why would I give up my favorite toy? Sweets and I had such good times together!" he said playfully and emphasized by licking the side of her face.

"You need help Joker, turn the girl over to me," Batman demanded again.

Joker tightened his hold around Madison's waist; "You want some play time with her too? Oh Batsy! I didn't know you had it in ya!" Joker then ripped away the thin sheet Madison desperately tried to cling on to. "Take it all in Batsy!"

The poor girl closed her eyes tightly as tears trickled down her cheeks. She wanted so badly to crawl under a rock and die.

Batman never averted his eyes, but it wasn't the girl he was staring at. It was the self-proclaimed 'Clown prince of crime'. "It's sad to see you've stooped so low Joker."

"Oh come now Bats, can't you see what you're missing out on? This little minx is quite the animal! I had her screaming and begging for relief just over an hour ago!" His hand snuck up to her chest and he squeezed one of her breasts.

Clearly pissed off, Batman yelled, "Enough Joker! Release her!"

Joker grinned at his adversary and for a moment he lowered the blade, "Batsy, this is one victim you will not save…" He then quickly lifted the blade and sliced across Madison's throat and threw her to the ground.

Batman panicked and this time he had to force himself to ignore Joker and help the girl. She was lying on the floor, sputtering and suffering, trying to suck in heavy gulps of air. Her lungs would not fill. Shock was overcoming her body as her life's essence poured from the wound.

"I'd say she has only a few minutes Batsy!" Joker said and took off up the stairs.

Batman rushed to Madison's side and he quickly recovered the sheet Joker had torn off of her. He wrapped her naked body up tightly and picked her up, careful not to injure her further. He couldn't wait for an ambulance to arrive; she needed help immediately.

-----------------------------------------

"_Madison…Madison can you hear me?" _

What is this? Who's there?

"_Madison, wake up deary…"_

Her eyes slowly opened and she was greeted with the face of a nurse. The elderly woman was smiling and fixing the sheets of the bed. Madison stared at the woman in confusion.

"Welcome back Madison," the nurse said cheerfully. "You're a very lucky woman."

Madison leaned forward in the bed but stopped the moment she felt pain in her neck.

"Don't try to sit up Madison. You're far too injured for that. Just relax, deary." The nurse gently pushed her back down.

Madison suddenly remembered what happened and she sniffled. Her voice hurt so badly, so she couldn't cry out for anyone to hold her. She was an emotional wreck. It seemed the nurse could tell what feelings were settling over her patient. The elderly woman sat down on the mattress and held one of Madison's hands.

"I know you're very hurt my dear, but try to put the past behind you. You're safe now and look; you've had a visitor today. He brought you a Christmas gift." The nurse shifted off the bed and pointed to the nearby table. There was a large gift basket filled with comforts and flowers resting upon it. There was a large yellow blanket inside, along with an array of incense, soaps, candles, and orange roses littered between.

"Isn't it a beautiful present?" the nurse asked. "Bruce Wayne is a very generous man."

Madison's eyes widened. Bruce gave her this? She managed a small smile.

"That's better, dear. You're so much prettier when you smile." The nurse then took a small card off the gift basket and handed it to Madison before leaving the room.

Madison watched the nurse leave and she opened the little envelope. Inside was a Christmas card reading,

**Hope you are feeling better. I will visit you again soon. Merry Christmas Madison. –Bruce Wayne**

----------------------------------------------

Two months later…

Madison accepted Bruce Wayne's offer to be his personal secretary. His patience with her was immaculate while she recovered. She wasn't able to speak for the longest time but he always gave her a simple workload.

However…lately, Madison hasn't been feeling so well and not because of her neck injury…

She returned home the evening of February 28th and crashed on the couch after a long day at work. Sleep took over and she spent the entire night in the living room. The following morning was not pleasant at all as she had to rush into her bathroom to expel the contents of her stomach.

The next few weeks were similar and Madison finally went to a doctor to find out if her suspicions were correct. They were…

Her biggest fear since the Joker kept her as a hostage had come true. She was expecting…once again. The doctor gave her many options from keeping the child, to abortion. It wasn't too late for her to terminate the pregnancy. She said she would need a day or two to consider what to do. Returning home, Madison wandered into the second bedroom of her apartment…the room meant for her previous child. The room needed dusting since she hadn't touched anything inside for months. She kept the room as it was; not wanting to lose any memories. The Joker killed her baby and replaced him with his own. Why shouldn't she get the abortion? Joker took away her most precious possession, why should she be responsible for his, that is, if he would care if he had any kids at all.

Madison sat down on the dusty rocking chair and stared at the crib. Could she really take the life of an unborn child? Could she really do it? She hunched over in the chair and started to sob. No…she couldn't do it. Not only that, if Joker knew about this development, he'd probably expect her to do something like that. She made her decision…

Four months later…

Madison found out that Batman apprehended Joker once again and this time he was placed in a maximum-security cell in Arkham. Serves him right she thought. This time there would be no escape for the murderer. In a sense, she felt better about walking the streets at night again.

On a happier note, Madison's friend Robyn had thrown another baby shower. This time all of the women at Wayne Enterprises were invited to the event. Bruce Wayne even footed the bill. Madison was overwhelmed with the attention and the gifts. What was she going to do with a new car? (A gift from Wayne himself). She was so modest but acceptable the gifts graciously.

Two and a half months later…

Madison had never felt more pain in her life. It was by far worse than the injury Joker had inflicted on her neck. She rested against the edge of the tub waiting to meet her new baby. Save for a midwife, Robyn was the only person by her side, as she wanted privacy from all others. After several hours of labor, Madison gave birth to a baby girl… Grace.

Madison was overjoyed with the arrival of her daughter. The void in her heart had been filled. Robyn stayed with Madison and little Grace for the first week after leaving the birthing center.

"Oh Madison, she's so wonderful," Robyn stated as she helped get Grace ready for bed. Madison relaxed on the couch, watching Robyn change the little one into her pajamas.

"I know, I can't imagine life without her," Madison replied, "I can't wait until she's old enough to take dance classes or go into sports. I look forward to it all." She smiled as Robyn handed her Grace.

The two women took the infant into the nursery and Madison put her down for the night.

Robyn picked up a stuffed teddy bear from the dresser and put it in with the baby, "Do you want me to stay another night? Will you need anymore help?"

"No, I think Grace and I will be fine now. I appreciate all the help you've given me already," Madison said.

"Okay then, I think I'll head out then. I'm getting tired." Robyn headed back for the living room to gather her belongings, followed by Madison. "Oh by the way, are you ever going to tell the father about Grace?"

Madison flinched, "I haven't really thought about it. In fact, I don't want to think about that right now. If Grace wants to know who her dad is when she is older, I'll tell her. For now, I want her to grow up with a normal childhood."

---------------------------------------

Eighteen years later…

"Mom! I'm going out now!"

"Wait a second Grace!" Madison shouted from her bedroom and rushed out into the living room after her daughter.

"Come on mom, I'm going to miss the boat," Grace whined and blew away a stray hair that tickled her lips.

Madison checked over her daughter's attire, "Are you sure you'll be warm enough? Why don't you take a jacket?"

"I am taking a jacket." Grace held up a brown leather coat. "Mom, you said you weren't going to fuss."

"Honey, I'm concerned for your safety. I really don't want you to go there." Madison pushed a lock of brown hair out of Grace's face. "Just promise me you won't let him play any mind games with you."

"Security is tight there, you said so yourself. Mom, I have to know who he is," Grace said as she put on her coat.

"All right, stay close to your escort and if anything should happen," Madison started and she pulled out a small can of pepper spray from her jeans pocket, "Use this, do _not _hesitate." She put the tiny canister in her daughter's hand.

Grace nodded and stuffed the spray into her coat pocket "Oh! I almost forgot the paper work." She quickly went back into her room and returned with a thick envelope, "I have a feeling without this, he won't believe a word I give him."

"Probably not," Madison agreed, "Be safe." She watched as her daughter left the apartment to meet with her chauffeur.

Grace stayed close to her escort during the entire trip across Gotham. Even the boat ride across the harbor was heavily secured. All guests were assigned a guard and Grace in particular was assigned two. The inmate she was about to see was deep within solitary confinement.

Upon reaching Arkham, a new guard was assigned to her. Grace waited patiently for this man to arrive, whoever he was. To her surprise, it was the dark knight himself. Besides her mother and Robyn, Batman was the only other person to know about Grace's bloodlines. All dressed up in full bat attire, he stepped down the halls alongside her.

"So, they felt it was necessary to send me with a maximum security guard?" Grace asked.

"Yes. This man is highly dangerous. I can understand your reasons for wanting to speak with him, but I will not take any chances," Batman replied. There wasn't a sign of emotion in his voice. "You ought to know how this man works from the stories."

"Yeah…my mother told me all about him and what he did. So I know what to expect but I feel that even the most criminally insane deserves to know they have a kid." Grace looked down at her side where she carried the envelope.

"You're very brave for doing this, Grace."

"Thanks."

After several security locks were opened and doors passed, Grace and Batman finally made it to solitary confinement where they were greeted by security.

"Hello Miss Florence. We've been expecting you," said an older red haired man. He turned towards Batman, "We've fully prepared the room and _he_ is now waiting."

Grace nodded, "I'm ready." She looked up at Batman, "Shall we?"

Batman said nothing but silently followed the security guard, Grace right behind him.

The security guard spoke as he led the way to the interrogation room, "He's been rather active today, so please be on your guard, miss. We've restrained him to a chair but are allowing him movement of his arms so don't give him any reason to grab at you. Well, here we are." He pointed to the pad locked door.

"I will go in first," Batman said.

The security guard then unlocked the door and slid it open. At first it was quiet, but when Batman moved into the room, Grace heard cackling and then a deep menacing voice.

"Batsy! How kind of you to visit me today!"

Grace furrowed her brow, was that really him? The voice that began all squeaky and then morphed into a low monotone, was it really the man she called her biological father? That cackling was so…ridiculous.

She listened as Batman cut in on the maniacal laughter. "Quiet Joker, I'm not the one who's visiting you today."

"Oh really? Then whom do I owe the pleasure?" Joker said sarcastically.

It was her cue, almost and she started straightening her clothes. She took off her leather jacket and fixed the hem of her red sweater. Deciding that her dark blue jeans were fine and her extremely long brown hair was secured in a ponytail, she stepped closer to the cell door, ready for Batman's signal to enter. Only a moment passed before she heard the dark knight call to her.

"You can come in now," he said.

Grace took a deep breath and went inside the room. It was dark inside except for the center light which shined down on a square shaped table. She could see the table clearly and the person sitting behind it. It was he, the Joker…just like the pictures she saw in the papers. He was pale faced with bright red eyes and long green locks, styled to resembled thick dreads. His body was long and lanky, tied down to the chair he was seated upon with chains and leather straps. He kept his hands folded, letting them rest upon the table. She noticed he had a wide grin across his face…

Joker looked up from the table, noticing the new person in the room…and that it was female, "Come in little missy…" he taunted, "It's been a while since I've had someone so young and naïve visit me."

Grace swallowed and looked around the room for the Batman. He was there, just hanging around in the shadows, keeping his eye on the Joker. She gathered her courage and approached the table, pulling out the second chair just opposite of Joker. There was a good amount of space between them and she felt a bit more confident. She didn't know where to start…perhaps she should have rehearsed this? It seemed that Joker would be the one to initiate.

"What brings you here sweets? Is my dashing, debonair smile? Or maybe it's because you have an interest in older guys?" he teased.

Grace cringed, that was seriously disturbing for her to hear, "You're probably going to regret saying those things after I tell you this…"

"Tell me what? Are you a lesbian?"

She smacked her forehead, "That is really gross to be hearing from you."

"I try, my dear…I try. So what is this 'oh so important news' you have for me?"

Grace shifted in her chair and put the large envelope on the table, "Let me start by asking if you remember a person by the name of Madison Florence?"

Joker scratched his chin with amusement, "Hm….nope! I've tormented so many people in my lifetime that not a single one ever stands out!"

Mildly irritated, Grace would have to do some reminding. She opened her envelope and pulled out two pictures. She slid them across the table where Joker could reach them. He picked them up and looked at each image carefully before saying, "Ah, yes…I remember now…" He started chuckling, "That's the woman that enjoyed Christmas Eve with me! Ha!"

"I don't think she enjoyed it very much…" Grace replied casually.

Joker glanced up at her, "Good point, it's hard to enjoy a special night when you're dead!" He tossed the images back at Grace; she quickly collected them and produced an entire stack of documents afterwards but kept them in front of her. Joker peered at the documents, "What are you hiding from me sweets?"

"I have nothing to hide, but I think you should know that Madison Florence is very much alive," she said.

Joker's jaw almost dropped to the table, "Batsy! You didn't fail! I'm almost surprised. That woman should have bled to death within minutes!"

"Is this some sort of a game to you Joker?" she asked.

"Oh yes. You youngsters wouldn't know my personality very well because Batsy does a good job keeping me locked up in Arkham!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not finding this very funny…"

"Awe…what's the matter? No sense of humor?" He leaned back in his chair and crossed both arms.

"Not when it comes to people's lives."

"Oh come now, girly. Put on a smile."

Grace frowned, "Stop screwing with me."

"Can't stop when I haven't started yet!"

"You're disgusting."

"I've been called worse, sweets. You'll have to do better than that."

She sighed, "How about we just get back to topic?"

"Good good, I'll bet this'll be interesting…" Joker yawned.

"To you, it _will_ be."

"We'll see, sweets."

Grace continued, "Back to Madison Florence, I thought you'd like to know that she's my mother."

Joker laughed out loud, "So, that woman managed to get herself knocked up again. After what I did to her, I'm surprised she had the mental stability to raise a kid, let alone screw with another man! Oh this is too good!"

She wanted to leap over the table and strangle him, "What you did to her wasn't-

The Joker's laugh drowned her out and she tried to get another word in. Batman had to step in and smack Joker on the back of the head to get him to settle down.

"Hey! No fair! Hitting a man who can't defend himself!" Joker shouted.

Batman backed away into the shadows, "Like you Joker, I take every opportunity I can. Now shut up and hear her out."

Joker rubbed at the sore spot on the back of his head, "I'll clock you for that one, Batsy."

Grace continued, "Like I was saying, you injured my mother deeply in more ways than one. After you killed my brother, you felt it necessary to-"

"Kidnap her? I know, girly, what's the point of this?" he interrupted.

She had lost her patience entirely and shot up from her seat, slamming her fists on the table, "YOU FELT IT NECESSARY TO RAPE AND HUMILIATE HER AND EVENTUALLY TRIED TO KILL HER. WELL JOKER, YOU'RE PLAN FELL THROUGH, SHE SURVIVED, YOU WERE SENT TO ARKHAM, AND I WAS THE RESULT OF THE ENTIRE INCIDENT!" She crashed back down into her seat and threw the documents at him. "See for yourself…"

The outburst shocked him. What the hell was she talking about? He picked up the papers and shuffled through them. There were a few pages of random gibberish in his opinion and then he found one particular page that showed test results. He read over them and suddenly remembered a few months back he was pulled out of his cell and subjected to blood drawings and other assorted tests. "How did you get these?" he asked suspiciously, "Only Arkham officials have access to these files."

"You are half right, Joker. Only Arkham officials _and_ family members have access. I was the one who requested those tests and a copy of the papers. I was waiting for the right moment to show them to you…_dad_."

At first he was stunned with her, but then he started laughing again, "You're such a kidder sweets! You do have a sense of humor!"

"I wish I _was_ kidding. See the next page."

Still smiling, he flipped the next page to reveal her test results; they were completely identical to his, a perfect match. His charts…her charts…same blood type, same genetic makeup, and when he flipped over to the next page he saw a photo of his former self, before the chemical accident. Her picture was right next to his and he compared their features. She had his square jaw line, high cheekbones, and even the same almond shaped eyes. Plus her hair was almost as dark as his.

Grace watched as Joker's smile turned into a frown. He dropped the papers to the table. For a second it looked like he was going to be sick but instead he nearly fell back in his chair in a large fit of laughter. He squealed and cackled, "I can't believe it! It's too much! I actually have a kid! Hah! I guess the jokes on me! Come give daddy a hug, precious!"

She stayed put in her chair, waiting for him to calm down, "Are you through?"

Joker's laughing slowed down to a chuckle and eventually a huge grin, "You put me in a great mood, missy." He looked down at the papers once again, "So, you're name is Grace. What a wholesome name…" he joked, "Tell me, what have you been up to these days?"

Grace narrowed her eyes, "Why would you care what I do?"

"Well, as your biological father, I'd think I'm entitled to knowing," he replied happily.

"Fine, I'll be starting college shortly and taking a internship with Wayne Enterprises."

She spoke with him for over an hour, mostly about her life and asking him questions as to why he was the way that he was. Unfortunately, she couldn't get much information from him and she decided to cut the visit short. It would be pointless to pry any further. However, she did what she came to do and now she had the choice if she would ever come back to visit again. Unless Batman accompanied her, she would not come.

_To be concluded…_

--------------------------------

He now knows…


	6. Epilogue

~Nine~ Minyadagniriel

Epilogue

_One month passed…_

_There had been news of a breakout in Arkham Asylum. It was the first in two years since the maximum-security prison updated its security system. Police were on a manhunt to retrieve the escapee who was known as a danger to all. _

_On Gotham University campus, Grace was spending time with her friends during a break. They were sipping coffee and snacking on English muffins. She knew about the breakout and didn't give it much thought. With the bat on the prowl and Gotham police everywhere, the criminal would be apprehended soon. _

"_Grace? Hey, you okay?" _

_Grace looked up at her study partner, "Oh yeah. I'm just spacing out again." She picked up her coffee and finished it. "I better get to journalism, I was late yesterday and missed an important segment. I don't want to miss the chance for make-up notes." She picked up her books, "I'll see you later Trisha." _

_She was early; nobody had arrived yet, not even the teacher. The class was small so it wouldn't be long for the next person to show up and grab a seat up front. Grace claimed a seat in the back of the room and pulled out her notebook, looking for the segment on writing articles for a magazine. _

_Fifteen minutes later, nobody had shown up for class. Perhaps it was canceled? Grace got up from her seat and wandered over to the classroom window._

"_Where is everyone?" she asked aloud and then she returned to her seat. After a few minutes of boredom, she got up from her desk, about to leave until she heard a vibrating sound coming from the front of the class. She grabbed her books and purse and headed to the front, curiosity getting the better of her. The sound was coming from the inside of the teacher's desk and she pulled open the top drawer. Inside there was a green and purple cell phone vibrating. Underneath it was a small card. _

"_I really shouldn't," she thought, but she picked up the phone and answered it. Immediately she regretted the action because she heard laughter on the other end. Confused, she picked up the small card and flipped it over to reveal, "A playing card?" It was the face of the joker. _

_The laughing died down on the other end and suddenly the line went dead. _


End file.
